


Shut Up and Drive

by IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Impala - Freeform, Ian Somerhalder!impala, M/M, Short Drabble, i suck at writing sexytimes, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy/pseuds/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This doesn't make Dean gay. At all. Of course not. </p>
<p>When his Impala becomes a gorgeous dude, he just wants to take him for a test ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from tumblr posts about ian somerhalder being the human!impala and it kinda spiraled from there. Enjoy! :D

/ _I've been looking for a driver who is qualified, so if you think that you're the one, step into my ride. I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine, with a sunroof top and a gangsta lean. So if you feel me let me know, come on now what you waiting for? My engine's ready to explode, so start me up and watch me go. Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean, get a ride that smoother than a limosine. Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night, cuz I'm zero to sixty in three point five; Baby, you got the keys- Now shut up and drive/_

Dean’s back hit the door to their hotel room with a thud, his now human impala in his arms and kissing him violently, nipping at his lips and sucking Dean’s tongue into his own mouth. With a groan, he pulled away from the wet heat to scrabble at the door knob. Baby moved down to nibble at his throat, coaxing a dark purple hickey to the surface. Dean struggled with the door for a moment before Baby leaned forward, bumping noses and locking eyes with Dean in the process, and firmly twisted the knob until it broke.

“Whoa.” Dean’s eyes widened at the display of strength. Baby closed the distance between their lips to reclaim Dean’s, as he pushed Dean backwards through the now opened door. Dean gave a little whimper, clutching Baby’s leather jacket in both hands as Baby’s tongue licked against Dean’s lips, wanting entrance. He opened willingly and Baby pressed his advantage. Suddenly, Dean pulled back.

“This doesn’t mean I’m gay. This is under special circumstances. You’re my car, my baby, and it’s every man’s dream to have sex with his car. It doesn’t mean I’m gay though!” Dean said sternly. Baby stared into Dean’s eyes, fighting a grin that threatened to grow.

“Sure Dean. You’re not gay.” Baby let out a breathy chuckle, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“I’m not!” Dean said defensively. Baby raised an eyebrow before leaning in to whisper into Dean’s ear.

“Then why did you let somebody else besides Sammy ride shotgun in me, hmm Dean?” He nibbled on the earlobe as Dean shuddered at the lowered voice. He cleared his throat before trying to speak again.

“What, you mean Cas? We’re not-” Baby’s lips descended on his own, cutting off his words.

“I’m not a jealous lover, baby.” Dean could *hear* the smirk in the low sexy tone and he fought not to moan. Failing epically, he mock-glared at Baby.

“I think that’s enough talking for now.” Baby grinned in anticipation, pushing Dean onto the bed before crawling to cover him with his body.

“Then shut up and drive already, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry about the length, i know i should work on making these longer, but my attention span only hangs onto ideas for so long before i get bored and leave them :-/


End file.
